


Once Upon a Love Rash

by drsmileyface0



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsmileyface0/pseuds/drsmileyface0
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is known as a cold heartthrob extraordinaire who captures the hearts of both single and taken women. Haruno Sakura is an invisible enigma who transferred schools, and isn't too keen on capturing any attention from anyone. Journey on as their fates clash, and Sakura inevitably finds out Sasuke's most deepest secret of keeping girls away. (I suck at summaries, but I assure you this story is one you'll fall in love with.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I took a glance around my new school, Konoha State University, and couldn't help but groan. It was such an attractive campus, one I knew I could contently study at, and at my own pace if only I wasn't in such a rush of graduating and finally being able to leave my family. I shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew across my face, pulling my jacket even closer to my body. I was so not looking forward to entering the lecture hall because I knew my eccentric features would gain me the attention of the entire class. I should've just dyed my hair and put on contacts, but then again I knew my family would become suspicious. Curse my pink locks. It was the only thing I wish I didn't have besides my overly large forehead. Usually I love the way my pink hair contrasts with my pale skin, making my green eyes pop in an attractive way, but that isn't what I'm going for if I want to keep my attending this school on the down low.

"Excuse me," I muttered to a boy who was blocking the entrance of the class. I kept my gaze lowered, hoping he'd move without trying to initiate a conversation with me.

He continued standing there as though he didn't hear me. I took a deep breath in order to calm my nerves. I had a short temper, and God knows what'd I'd do if unleashed. _"Girls should not show any impulsive behavior. Anger, for one."_ I remembered my mother saying. That's proper etiquette, according to my family. "Excuse me," I repeated forcefully, looking up at him now.

He had these weird red tattoos on either side of his cheeks, and dark  brown eyes. He was at least 6" tall, with a ripped body. I deduced based on the tight black T-shirt that he wore. Overall, he was kind of attractive, but that didn't excuse his rude behavior. He opened his mouth to speak and I inwardly groaned. Great! He was gonna speak to me.

"Hey, didn't see you there. I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like yours. My name's Kiba," he introduced himself, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I looked up at his earnest face, biting the inside of my cheek so that the laughter bubbling up my throat wouldn't spill out. That was so unexpected, what a cheesy pick up line. "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." I answered, shaking his hand and hoping that this would be the end of his trying to woo me.

"I like the color of your hair. What made you dye it?" My temper almost skyrocketed. Why the hell do people always assume that this couldn't be my actual hair color? I mean, can't they just look at my roots and see that it's not an entirely different color? I know I can't blame them, but still.

"I didn't dye it," I murmured, going under his arm to get inside the class, ending our conversation at that. I didn't want his advances, if only I wasn't in such a rush of finishing school in order to avoid my past then maybe, just maybe I would've been able to flirt back with him.

"You just got dumped!" I heard a boy to my left shout, laughing at Kiba I assumed. I felt my stomach roil at the guilt that started to build up inside me. This is what I've been trying to avoid. I just didn't want people to know me. So long as I could get my degree before time is up, then and only then will I be able to live my life according to my own wishes.

I walked up the stairs, and ignored the stares of my classmates, and chose to sit in the middle row. Sitting in the middle is the only way to avoid the professor calling your name, according to the reviews. Anatomy, the study of the human body, really fascinates me. How the body functions? The purpose of the body systems, and everything in between. I put my glasses on, brought out my notebook, and my pencil pouch, ready to jot down everything that came out of Professor Kurenai's mouth. Everything is crucial to my learning, and if I want to pursue a career in the medical field, I need to be a diligent student.

The professor walked inside, and immediately the class began.

"I assume since many of you have taken a course in anatomy, that you all know the meaning?" Professor Kurenai questioned, barely looking away from what she was writing on the blackboard. Not a single confirmation was made from within the class.

I mean I knew what anatomy was, but then again I didn't want to be the only one to say that I did know what it was.

She glanced back at us with a raised eyebrow. "So none of you know what anatomy is?" I pursed my lips, and tried to sink down in my chair as her eyes roamed about the sea of students until our eyes met. My heart began to speed up, and all the blood began to rush to my head. " _Oh my good Lord_!" I shouted internally, hoping against all hope that she wouldn't pick me. _"Please, please, please, please don't pick me."_

She looked down at something, and I had a nagging feeling like it was the attendance roster with our name and a picture of us on it. "Great, just great," I muttered under my breath.

"Miss H--" The opening of the door caught everyone's attention, including the professor's. I chanced a glance as well, and my heart lurched to my throat. The most sexiest human being that I have ever laid my eyes on came sauntering into the classroom, exuding a power aura of temptation. It screamed, "You can look, but get any closer and I'm not afraid to bite." He stood around to be Kiba's height and build, but he had a pale complexion that contrasted well with his silky bluish black hair and his onyx eyes. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mister Uchiha. Coming to my class late on the first day isn't a way to make a good impression, I hope you know?"

 "Hn," he grunted, making his way to the same row as I sat. My insides became a pile of goo, and I couldn't help but stare. He was absolute perfection.

 Professor Kurenai just shook her head as though she was used to his behavior. "Well, why don't you answer the question I have for the class. What is anatomy?"

 "The branch of science concerned with the bodily structure of humans, animals, and other living organisms," he stated, his voice like music to my ears; it was rich and alluring and it sounded like it could melt the coldest of hearts.

 I could hear the twittering voices of the girls that sat below me. "He is so hot!" The blond one gushed in a hushed voice. Please, continue to state the obvious.

 "I wonder how a sexy specimen like him isn't going out with anyone? Not like just any girl is worthy to be with him." Hmm, that was interesting. How is it that a guy like him doesn't have a girlfriend? I shook my head.

 The professor was talking and I couldn't afford to not listen.

…

 I let out a yawn as I walked out of my last class of the day. It was already dusk and the cold weather was making me feel chilled. I was bone aching tired, and covered my mouth as yet another yawn escaped my mouth. I looked around the vacant campus and walked toward a bench that was under a sturdy willow tree. I guess it kind of looked creepy because the sun was setting and the dark was settling in. My ride was on the way, but I just didn't understand why my mother wouldn't allow me to drive my own car that was rotting inside the garage.

 My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, and so I took it out. The dully lit screen was flashing with the name, Mother. Ugh, I  didn't want to answer but I'd get in trouble if she found out and she always found a way to know.

 "Hello?'

 "Where are you, Sakura?" She asked, sounding panicked.

 "At school. Why?"

 "Why are you still there? The driver left ages ago. We have guests that are here for you. How could you have forgotten?"

 "You never told me about any guests coming today," I answered, rolling my eyes.

 "Nonsense. What with you constantly on those gadgets of yours, you were bound to have forgotten."

 Headlights flashed my way three times, and I got up. "I'll be home in ten. Bye mother." I hung up the phone, and sighed. Why couldn't I just have a moment of peace? What with all the classes I'm taking this semester, I don't have time to chat up with random guests my mother loves to entertain.

 I got into the black sleek SUV, and threw my backpack to the side. "Hey Eiji," I greeted our driver.

 "Good evening, young mistress."

 "Blah! I told you to stop calling me that."

 "I do it just to annoy you," he vocalized with a chuckle, looking at me from the rearview mirror.

 "As if. You live to annoy me," I  shot back with a giggle. Eiji has been with us for as long as I can remember. Through thick and thin he's helped us as much as he could. I knew he had a thing for my mother, as they've known each other since childhood. My mother has always been something like an airhead, never knowing that there has always been that one person there for her. She always had a knack of falling for the worst kind of men possible, and not seeing some of them men for what they really were.

 "We're here," he stated, his voice pushing me out of my reverie.

 I got out of the car, and waved goodbye to him. I grudgingly trudged inside the house, stopping by my room in order to throw my bag there. I glanced at my bed, and couldn't help the moan that left my mouth. It beckoned me forward, lulled me with the sweet promise of comfort and relaxation. There was only 10 feet that separated us.

 "Sakura!"

 I jumped up in surprise, and turned to look at my mother who stood there with a deep frown marring her face. My shoulders drooped in resignation.

 "Stand straight!" Her words cracked like a whip in the silence. I immediately straightened. "Now, hurry along. We've kept them waiting far too long."

 I walked behind her, ignoring the whispers of the maids as they stared. If only big brother was home, I thought. Then I wouldn't have gone through this alone with only mother at my side. I stepped inside the living room, and as though I got hit by a bolt of lightening, I gasped and shivered. This presence was one I only had the pleasure of meeting today. It couldn't be.

 My eyes darted from the floor and as though some magnetic force had taken control, our eyes met.

 Glowing green orbs clashed with a frigid onyx.

 


End file.
